


right now, in your house (your bed, your sheets)

by tol_sirion



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bratty dom Steve, Humiliation, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_sirion/pseuds/tol_sirion
Summary: And yet Billy just won’t let it go. Keeps bringing it up from time to time, teasing most of the time but he can be cruel if he gets really worked up. Trying to bring that part of Steve back out in the open, the part he’s for the most part buried down deep.“Just wanna see you,” he croons, wrapping his arms around Steve from behind, nosing at his neck. “Just wanna know what that Steve was like, baby. Can’t tell me you didn’t drive people to their knees for petty reasons.”“Do you want to be driven to your knees?” Steve asks, putting his hands over Billy’s where they’re clasped over his middle. “Because I can be a bitch if you want, but you might not like it.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 281





	right now, in your house (your bed, your sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic is like a mashup of ideas, one being one of [lazybaker's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker) tags on tumblr that went something along the lines of "pastel twink steve critiqueing billy's dick game", and the other being a convo i had with [missroserose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroserose) about bratty dom steve showing billy that the rumors about king steve were absolutely true. i had a lot of fun with this one, and i hope it's enjoyable for others. though do heed the tags, thank you.

Billy Hargrove enters the picture during Steve’s junior year, and the two of them immediately clash. Billy is a junior too, but he’s built like he can benchpress Steve any time of the day, wearing heavy boots and too much denim and making it work. Maybe Steve should feel ridiculous in comparison with his pastel polos or whatever, but all Billy makes him feel is annoyance and anger and lust, cock twitching in his pants when Billy leans in real close in the hallways and asks, his voice pitched low and soft to put him off, what exactly has turned him into a real bitch.

The thing is, Steve isn’t soft. Sure, things have changed in a lot of ways now that he knows they might all die because of monsters out of another world, but he’s still the same person who drank all the seniors under the table a year ago and fucked the star quarterback in the locker rooms after every game this past season. He just got rid of a few things along the way. He tries to be nice now, because Nancy wants him to, and it feels good when she smiles at him for not being a douche. Still, it irks him when he sees Tommy and Carol flock to Billy like moth to flame, when Billy seems to slot himself into everybody’s lives like he’s meant to fit there.

Still, Steve tries to mellow out. Tries to avoid conflict. Billy just makes all of that really fucking hard when he’s constantly egging Steve on, especially during practice. He’s practically grinding up on Steve at any opportunity he gets, hissing insults and praise and advice in his ear under the guise of trying to steal the ball from him. Steve… likes it. Not enough to do something about it, because he refuses to bend over for Billy Hargrove. He lets out steam in other ways. Not with Nancy, like he’s probably meant to, because she’s pulling away from him, distant because they are never going to cope in the same ways.

Instead he fucks his way through half the basketball team. It’s not a secret that he likes boys, really. Nothing is a secret in Hawkins, except for the whole lab thing, apparently, so Steve isn’t that worried about being careful. He tries not to do anything in the open, other than kissing Nancy in the school bathrooms and whatever, so it’s really an accident when he’s in the gym locker rooms with another player after practice one day, the two of them remaining behind long after everyone else has left, and Billy walks in on him bouncing in the guy’s lap.

Steve doesn’t even notice him at first. The air is muggy and makes his head kind of woozy, and the benches are narrow so it’s a tight fit, but it means he can cling to the guy’s shoulders, panting as the guy holds onto his hips and tries to hang on for his life.

He tosses his head back, moaning, and barely hears the squeak of something against tile. He glances over sharply to see Billy in the doorway, staring with wide eyes. Steve startles for a moment, quickly glancing down, but Matt, or whatever his name is, doesn’t seem to notice, mouth to Steve’s collarbone and eyes closed, so Steve looks over to Billy again, swallows hard, and makes a calculated move.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasps, because it does feel good, “yes, like that, fuck–” clenches down and Matt groans, biting at him, scraping his teeth over his skin. But he keeps looking at Billy the whole time, and Billy’s gaping, eyes wide, and his hand falls down to his crotch, palming himself. Steve feels hotter just watching him, fucks down on Matt’s cock faster, suddenly feeling so close to coming his skin is prickling all over.

Matt groans louder suddenly, distracting him, grip bruising as he fucks up a few more times and stills, cock twitching inside of Steve, and Steve bites his lip, frustrated as hell because he’s so fucking close. He drops a hand to his cock and jerks himself, twisting his wrist, and looks back towards the door but Billy is gone, door shut.

It ends like that and Steve is annoyed as he heads out, bereft of a really fucking good orgasm but Matt hadn’t seemed inclined to get him anywhere once _he’d_ gotten what he had wanted, and it wasn’t as fun when Billy had just disappeared like that, either. The Camaro is in the parking lot when Steve gets there, a few spots down from his own car, but he can’t tell if Billy is inside or not. It doesn’t matter, either, and he slams the door shut hard as he gets in. Part of him wants to wait, wants to corner Billy because Billy owes him a damn orgasm, but in the end he leaves, knows it’s all a bad idea.

Thing is, he keeps expecting something to happen. For Billy to corner him and ask about it. He doesn’t, and Steve wonders if Billy’s embarrassed because he clearly found it hot, watching Steve fuck a guy. Sure, Billy hounds him for other reasons, gets all close and personal, but never once does he mention that evening and Steve chooses not to bring it up either. It’s probably better this way, even if Billy has featured in plenty of his jerk off fantasies since that time.

Life keeps going on. Their senior year arrives and so do monsters, so does that night at the Byers where Steve punches Billy and Billy gets him upside the head with a plate, angry at something that isn’t even present in the house, and Steve goes careening into the shitty fridge. The shitty freezer door gives way and Billy gets a lapful of monster guts because he followed trying to get his hands on Steve’s jacket to punch him again.

And it’s all different, after that. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Steve and Billy have been orbiting each other for well over a year and things take a turn when they’re back to back, protecting kids from the unknown. And Billy… it’s a given he’s curious. It’s a given that he’ll come over to Steve’s and demand answers because in the end, Steve is the only one he trusts even a little because Steve doesn’t pretend none of it happened, he doesn’t pretend not to know what Billy is talking about, what he’s feeling, because _he’s been there_.

And they talk about other things, too. Eventually. Interests. People. _That_ night. Billy’s not looking at Steve when he brings it up, but he’s lounging by Steve’s window, smoking, and Steve’s sprawled on his bed.

“You looked into it. Didn’t think you had it in you, huh, Harrington.”

“What, fucking dudes?” Steve asks, and it feels weird, talking about this with Billy. Talking about it so casually.

“No,” Billy says. “Just. Looking like you were in charge.”

Steve snorts a little. “I was King Steve for a reason.” he says, and he doesn’t really mean it but he kind of does, too. Billy doesn’t reply, and when Steve looks up, Billy’s flicking the cigarette out the window and standing up, making his way over to the bed. Steve doesn’t move, not as Billy gets his boots off, not when he wrenches off his jacket reminiscent of a few weeks ago, not when the bed dips as Billy gets in. Steve keeps himself still, arms folded behind his head, and lets Billy climb over him until they’re face to face.

“But you’re not now,” Billy says, and his voice is quiet, and his eyes are so blue, lashes long and pretty. “You’ve gone soft.”

“It depends,” Steve says, his own voice hushed. It feels like they’re in their own world. “I could be soft with you. If you want.”

Billy makes a noise, like he means to reply but he’s ducking down and kissing Steve before the words have time to get out.

And it opens a whole new world where every time Billy comes over they’re side by side on the bed, talking and then turning to each other to kiss, to make out, so Billy can push Steve down and leave marks down his throat. Steve learns that Billy deserves soft, needs gentle to oppose the kind of anger that’s still deep in his bones, and Billy learns to let himself melt and take from time to time, to accept what Steve wants to give.

That doesn’t mean that they don’t fuck like vicious beasts from time to time. There’s nothing Steve likes better than being rolled onto his stomach and held down, arm pinned to his back and Billy fucking into him hard enough to bruise him. Billy lets Steve between his legs to eat him out better than anyone ever has, lets Steve fuck him and pin him by the hips and carve himself a place inside his body.

And yet Billy just won’t let it go. Keeps bringing it up from time to time, teasing most of the time but he can be cruel if he gets really worked up. Trying to bring that part of Steve back out in the open, the part he’s for the most part buried down deep.

“Just wanna see you,” he croons, wrapping his arms around Steve from behind, nosing at his neck. “Just wanna know what that Steve was like, baby. Can’t tell me you didn’t drive people to their knees for petty reasons.”

“Do you want to be driven to your knees?” Steve asks, putting his hands over Billy’s where they’re clasped over his middle. “Because I can be a bitch if you want, but you might not like it.”

“Brat,” Billy sounds fond. “I’m sure you could. I just wanna see what all the fuzz was about.”

And Steve rolls his eyes, because he’s sure Billy will find out just what kinda brat he can be, and it’s not all related to sex. He can be a brat about the smallest of things, when he’s tired or annoyed, and demands things because he always could before and people would fall over themselves to give it to him. Billy doesn’t always give in to his demands, though, which tends to make Steve’s annoyance even worse when he’s really feeling it. Gets Billy needing to hold him down sometimes, put him in his place because brats _don’t_ get what they want.

Steve’s ass was sore for _days_.

Still. He doesn’t show Billy the full force of what King Steve can do for the longest time, and when it happens it’s almost by accident. A split second decision that you know what, this time he doesn’t want what they usually have. He wants Billy caught off guard and wide eyed and _wanting_. Like that time in the locker rooms.

It starts out in Steve’s car, parked in his driveway. His parents aren’t home and it’s dark out, but they haven’t gotten out. Steve is still sprawled in the backseat, because that’s where they ended up first, making out while stretched out as much as possible, until Billy had gotten impatient and wanted to get somewhere with a bed. So, he’d climbed into the front to drive, and Steve had remained where he was, sitting in the middle. And his dick hasn’t softened completely yet, so worked up from Billy working him over and the anticipation of what’s to come that he’s still got a chub, and he runs his hand over his front now, rubbing over his dick and it feels so good that he sighs and slumps, legs splayed open obscenely.

Billy’s twists in his seat to look at him, eyebrows raised, and he grabs the back of the seat looking ready to haul himself into the back. And Steve… suddenly he feels like he doesn’t want that. Like maybe Billy needs to prove himself first, because Steve’s got a hand on himself and it feels good, and maybe, just maybe, Billy should know what he’s gotten himself into.

They’ve talked about this, a little. Things they like, things they want. Steve was specific when he told Billy that he wouldn’t mind getting tied up and fucked until he can’t remember his own name, and Billy once said that he wouldn’t mind if Steve wants to order him around a little.

And it’s hard to maneuver, but he draws a leg up and plants the sole of his shoe firmly against Billy’s chest. Billy stops, eyes wide, and glances down.

“What–” he begins, taking hold of Steve’s ankle as if to push his foot down, but Steve gives him a look that stops him.

“Nuh uh,” he says, and rubs himself firmer, his cock twitching underneath the layers. “You think you deserve my cock, Billy?”

“Of course I do,” Billy says, and he sounds haughty, but he looks confused. “Ain’t no one giving it to you like I do, Harrington.”

“Show me then, Hargrove,” Steve says, and his heart is beating faster. It feels exhilarating but he’s also a little nervous because Billy might not respond well. “Prove to me how much you deserve to get your hands and mouth on my cock.”

Billy’s grip tightens around his ankle, and he looks lost for a moment.

“Maybe you should just watch?” Steve suggests and teases his zipper open. “Watch me get off. Maybe if you can keep your hands to yourself you can fuck me later.”

“Baby,” Billy begins, trying to lean forward, hand trailing up Steve’s leg. Steve pushes his other foot against the back of a seat, sliding down and bracing himself. “Come on. You know I give it to you good. No one else is gonna fuck you until you cry, baby.”

Steve tilts his head and regards him for a while, just enough to get Billy squirming a little, and then he slides his foot down, nudging at Billy’s fly. Billy’s hard, and he gasps a little, hips jerking to push against his foot. “Fuck,” Steve hisses, slides his hand into his pants and gasps a little at how good it feels. “Come on. Get my pants off, Hargrove.”

But Billy’s turning around suddenly, pushing out of the car and coming around to yank the backseat door open, reaching inside to take hold of Steve and practically haul him out as well. He stumbles his way out of the car, and his fly is still open, but Billy pulls him in close, nudging at his chin and then kissing him. “Inside,” he hisses. “Fuck, Steve, wanna get inside.”

Steve grins and bites his lip, pulls back when he curses and grabs for his keys as he hurries towards the door. Billy’s right behind him, pressing up against his back and reaching around him as he fumbles, and he almost drops the keys when Billy cups him and kneads, legs buckling.

The door shoves open at last and they’re a mess, all the way up the stairs, and Steve pushes Billy against the wall by his door to suck at his neck, holds him by the waist, listening to the way Billy laughs breathlessly. They get inside his room eventually, and Steve urges Billy back towards the bed.

“Sit,” he says, firm, and Billy sits at the end of the bed, watching him, trying to catch his breath. Steve slides into his lap, arms around Billy’s shoulders, and Billy automatically grips his hips.

“Is this what you want?” Steve asks him, amused. “This all you’ve been thinking about?”

Because it’s the exact same position as when Billy first saw him, and Billy seems to realize that too with a jolt, fingers tightening their hold for a moment, and Steve hums, brushing his mouth over Billy’s neck. “You remember, right?” he asks. “I could see you thought it was hot. You wanted to be him, didn’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Billy says, voice a little choked, and he’s trying to grind up against Steve but doesn’t have enough leverage. “Jesus, the way you looked–”

“Are you gonna be good to me?” Steve pulls back to look at him, arms loosely hanging over Billy’s shoulders. Grinds his hips a little to make Billy shudder. “Fuck me right? He didn’t even make me cum, you know. I was _so close_ , too.” He sighs. “Just a little more and I would have come so hard, made him so wet with it.”

Because Steve comes a lot, usually, and Billy had been delighted when he found out. Loves getting a hand in it, his mouth on it.

He smiles, leans in and kisses Billy, and for a moment they’re both caught up in it, until Steve forces himself to break it so he can tip Billy’s chin up with a knuckle.

“If you can make me cum before you do, I’ll make it good for you. If not, well.” He glances down between them, eyes where Billy’s cock is tenting his jeans. “I’m sure your cock isn’t entirely useless.”

He glances back up, trying to gauge Billy’s reaction. Billy is staring at him, pupils blown. He swallows audibly and nods, fingers clenching and unclenching around Steve’s hips, thumbs brushing up under his sweater. Steve has to kiss him again, licking over his lower lip. “Just tell me to stop if you need me too, okay?” he says, and Billy nods.

“Okay,” he agrees, and take a deep breath.

Steve slides out of his lap, takes a step back. “Sit by the headboard. Get naked.” he orders and begins stripping his own clothes off. Billy’s just getting his pants and underwear off when he’s done, and then they’re both naked. Steve walks around the bed and gets the lube from the side table, then gets into bed and sits on his knees between Billy’s legs. Billy gets a hand around his own cock, and it looks hot as hell in his hand, hard and all ruddy, rosy at the tip. He doesn’t stroke though, just holds himself, clearly keeping in mind what Steve said.

Steve wants his mouth on it. It would be so easy to just break this whole scene and do it, but he wants to do this more. It’s not every day that Billy just does what he says. He uncaps the lube and gets his fingers wet, reaching behind himself. He looks at Billy as he starts fingering himself open, taking in his reaction more than he pays attention to how it feels.

Billy’s watching, eyes half lidded, mouth slack, hand jerking himself every now and then when he seems to forget himself.

Steve sighs and adds another finger. “Feels so good,” he breathes, rocking back against his hand and shuddering a little. “Love fucking myself, baby. No one can make me feel as good as I do myself.”

It’s got Billy gritting his teeth. He clearly wants to argue, because they both _know_ that Billy makes him feel better than anything, gets in all the spots Steve can’t reach himself, fucks him deeper and better than any cock ever has, but fuck it feels good to push him like this. See how long he can last before he loses it and just takes.

“Don’t argue, baby,” Steve tells him regardless, a little out of breath as he brushes over his own prostate. He can’t get a good angle like this, but the tease works. “Do you really think that cock of yours can fuck me like I _need_?”

“Steve,” Billy groans, cock giving a big kick in his hand, blurting precome. “Please.”

“So polite.” Steve works a third finger inside, and it’s hard to speak, voice breaking off into a moan. “Keep that up and I’ll let you cum.”

And he will. If Billy asks nicely, Steve will let him jerk himself off. It seems to be tempting, because Billy opens his mouth, but then he shuts it with an audible click.

“No?” Steve works his hand faster, just wanting to open himself up rather than draw it out and make it feel good. “You don’t want to cum, Billy?”

Billy lets go of his cock with what seems to be real effort, grabbing onto the sheets, and mutters something Steve doesn’t quite catch.

“Speak up.” he says sharply, and Billy bites his lip, closing his eyes for a moment, cock twitching, heavy and wet at the head.

“Said not without being in you.” he spits.

Steve hums, even if that makes him want to just get on Billy’s cock and make it happen. He loves when Billy fills him up.

“If you’re real good and do as I said, that can happen.” he promises.

Billy nods quickly, licking his lips. “Please,” he says, tone more desperate. “Let me feel you, Stevie, baby.”

Steve sighs, put-upon, and withdraws his fingers, wipes them on the sheets and shuffles until he can settle over Billy’s lap, taking hold of his dick and giving him a few strokes. Billy gasps and strains, reaching for his hand, and Steve laughs, leaning in until they’re nose to nose. “Don’t worry,” he says, gives him a little kiss that Billy tries to chase after. “You’re being real good, Hargrove.”

The reassurance seems to settle Billy some, and Steve smiles, thumbs over his cheek, and starts sinking down on his cock. It feels good, feels like it’s been forever since Billy filled him up last even if it’s only been days, and he groans low and long as he takes Billy all the way in, doesn’t stop until he’s seated all the way in his lap. He stills there for a moment, shaking a little with how overwhelming it is every time. Billy’s cock feels like it’s throbbing inside him, twitching with the way Billy’s hips jerk automatically, and Steve puts his hands on Billy’s chest and leans back.

“I cum first,” he warns. “You’ve got a good cock, Billy. I know you know how to use it, so don’t fucking cum.”

Billy nods, slids his hands over Steve’s ribs and holds on. “Yeah,” he says, swallows. “I’ll fuck you so good, Stevie, promise.”

“I know. You can go ahead, if you wanna. If you think you won’t lose it.”

Billy nods again, rapid quick. “Can I put my mouth on you?” he asks, eyes all big. He keeps saying Steve’s got the bambi eyes, but he’s got some real pretty eyes himself, if someone’d ask Steve.

And it’s a way to get Steve to come faster. He loses it real fast whenever Billy puts his mouth on his throat, on his nipples. Still, he nods, and Billy leans forwards, puts his mouth right at the hollow of Steve’s throat as Steve starts bouncing in his lap. Steve gasps, clinging to Billy’s shoulders, and rocks his hips, grinding down on his cock. Billy groans, the sound muffled, leaving wet smears over his skin as he moves his mouth, sucking marks in a fine line down his chest, over his collarbone.

Billy’s rocking his hips up to meet him, his thrusts aborted because it’s hard to move like this, pinned in place by Steve’s weight. “Come _on_ , baby,” Steve grunts. “Fuck me like you mean it. Or is your cock really that useless? Can’t even fuck me right, can you? All those girls lyin’, Hargrove?”

Billy practically snarls and grabs Steve’s hips, pulling him all the way down on his cock. Steve laughs breathlessly, slides his hands into Billy’s hair, and then Billy is shoving him into the sheets, pushing between his legs to slide right back into him. Steve wraps his legs around Billy’s hips, dragging his nails over Billy’s nipples, pinching, and Billy makes a punched-out sound, thrusts jerky.

“Yeah, there you go,” Steve says, gasping when Billy twists his hips and fucks right against his prostate. “Oh fuck, like that, baby, yes–”

“No one’s gonna fuck you like I do,” Billy grits out, eyes squeezed shut.

“No one,” Steve agrees, reaching for his cock. “Gonna cum, Billy?”

“No,” Billy chokes out, because Steve clenches down purposefully. “Oh, fuck, don’t–”

“It’s okay,” Steve gasps. “I’m close, baby. You can hold on, can’t you?”

It comes out staccato in time with every push of Billy’s cock, rocking Steve against the sheets. Billy nods, muscles working, and then he gets in real close, pushes down against Steve until there’s practically no space between them, trapping Steve’s hand around his cock. He rolls his hips in short thrusts that keep him deep, and Steve moans, free arm wrapping around his shoulders.

“Oh, fuck, _fuck_ , just like that Billy, fuck, I’m gonna _come_.”

Billy gets his mouth on Steve’s neck like this, sucks and then _bites_ , and the sting of pain gets rerouted somewhere in his system. Steve chokes on his voice, straining up against Billy’s body as he comes like that, getting them both because Billy doesn’t pull back.

“Oh shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Steve’s voice goes high as he practically keens, and Billy grunts, keeps rocking his hips, even as Steve comes down from it a little. Everything between them is wet, slick with Steve’s come, and Steve works his arm free and drags it down Billy’s flank, getting him even dirtier. It makes Billy go practically feral, pushing himself up and practically snarling.

And Steve’s still coasting on the pleasure of a good orgasm, but he smacks Billy’s hip. “Come on, fuck me harder,” he bitches. “You get to take what you want and _this_ is all you can do?”

Billy gets his hands around Steve’s thighs and drags him down until he’s almost bent in half, drags him into every thrust until the sound of skin on skin is louder than Steve’s gasps. He’s never minded getting fucked after coming, likes how sensitive he gets, but Billy always pushes.

“Yeah, like that,” Steve stretches out, grabs fistfuls of the sheets above his head. “Come on, use that cock _like you mean it_.”

“Fuck,” Billy spits, head tilting back. “Fuck, can I?”

“Don’t you _dare_ cum in me,” Steve gets out. “I don’t wanna deal with the mess.”

Billy whines, already coming as he pulls out of him, hips still jerking, and takes a hold of himself, tries to shuffle in and jerks out the rest over Steve’s stomach, his softened cock, adding to what’s already smeared over his skin.

“Steve, Stevie,” he gasps, and Steve pushes himself up on his arms, wrapping one around Billy’s neck and pulling him for a kiss.

“So good,” he praises even as he’s reaching down and urging Billy to get back in him. Billy pushes back into his ass with a groan, slowly rocking his hips, and almost collapses over him, unable to keep himself upright.

Steve cups his cheeks, stroking over his cheekbones, pulling him in for slow kisses. “You did so good, baby,” he says, almost reverent. “Did just like I said. So good, I loved it, thank you, darling.”

Billy slows the movement of his hips as he goes soft, gasping against Steve’s cheek, and Steve slowly pets over his skin, keeping his touches firm because he knows Billy won’t take it well if they’re light, fleeting. He keeps muttering little praises, kisses his cheeks, noses at his temple, and Billy’s shaking lessens after a while.

He pulls out and they both shiver with it, but Steve doesn’t let go of him.

“Fuck.” Billy finally groans and tilts his head up so their eyes meet. Steve smiles at him, still thumbing over his cheeks. “Think you broke me.”

“I’ll put you back together.” Steve promises. “Are you okay? What do you need?”

“Just you,” Billy replies, voice slightly hoarse. “And a shower. Later. Fuck. Wanna just… wanna lie here with you.”

“Then we will.” Steve promises, lets Billy weigh him down for as long as he needs. He strokes a hand up and down Billy’s back and Billy dozes for a while.

They’ll need to talk about this. Steve knows they should have before all of this happened, but he doesn’t regret any of it anyway. Billy responded to him beautifully, and it was incredible to hold all that power. He woulda stopped the moment Billy asked him to, though. Doesn’t ever want to hurt him. Holds Billy to the same kinda reverence Billy holds him.

They get up to shower eventually, and Steve washes Billy’s hair for him, cleans him with a cloth from top to toe, wants to dote on him all night. Billy lets him, doesn’t let his hackles rise. Maybe he will, when he gets himself together more and processes everything, but until then Steve’s gonna spend his time serving him, taking care of him, making him feel as cared for as he deserve


End file.
